mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here, surprisingly. Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 Archive 3 ~ Eye Eye Eye Senurito (III) ~ 12th March 2012 - 29th September, 2012 Archive 4 ~ Eye Vee (IV) ~ 30th September, 2012 - August 6th, 2015 ---- Here's Johnny } when I use the word bubble to say something the } isn't replaced by, well, the text. It still displays } Apologies if this sounds repetitive, or...odd in some way. It's 11:12 pm where I live and I have to get up at 8:00 so I can adjust gradually back into my school schedule. But here's the word bubble in question I'm having issues with. Look in the source of your talk and you'll see I've filled out the text=field, but it won't show up. Any thoughts? }} Thanks! But, uh...I thought there were more possible moods/poses/thingies? I really hate to bother you, but would you be able to add more? Unless they're all exclusive to Online. The ones I had in mind tho are the pose Blanky's in in the attached image (I assume it's just some sort of idle animation?) and some kind of anger/irritation mood. Thank you so much! Oh, and I by all means understand if you can't or just don't feel like doing anymore. Also I believe your talk page is getting a bit long, lulz. I originally used a word bubble for this but it didn't show. Issues with certain smilies , , and . They've been here (and listed on the Smilies page for a good period of time) so I was wondering, are they allowed? (He said I could discuss this with you/Google if I felt the need to.) I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable as I only added them when I realized MSW's policies on cursing and whatnot have significantly lightened up (for lack of better phrasing) since I'd left. Holden mentioned that it wasn't necessarily a matter of offensiveness, but distaste. (I screenshotted what he said in the chat should you need more info). Also, I can create a new template to replace as the only foul language present is in the code rather than the image. Thank you. Obviously I have an issue with these walls of text, lulz}} ) is from the voice modifying-screen. Is there any chance you could get that for meh, please? No rush, of course. }} You're a gentleman and a scholar!}} This might be a seemingly random request but could you recreate Sierra's Sim and do the same poses as you did with mine, including the cell phone? Her birthday's on 9/21 and I thought it would be cool to surprise her I've attached her original Sim pic. }} You know, via teh VIDYA GRAMSES.}} }} A God of Sorts! but I can't find the page on my wiki titled MediaWiki:Emoticons. Any advice?}} } thing and just type the name in there instead?}} function. *And finally, the Countdown help. If you can only do one of these, this is the one! Thank you again!}} }} Thank you again.}} Watch me whip, watch me nae nae~ }} I did the same thing with Google's birthday. Oh well, HAPPY WIKIVERSITY }} Take me to the feeling, I'll be your sinner in secret~ Thank you so much for Sierra's moods! She loves them!}} Burn this. -IC Seriously though, if there's going to be a separate section/article for the development of the original MySims it only seems like the responsible thing to do, differentiating it from hard fact. (I have a feeling I worded this entire message badly, but can't figure out how...?)}} Was wondering if anyone would be interested in that again, just for shits and giggles. The Sonic News Network's admins are so fucking anal it's hilarious. Em... Not that I disrespect admins in general of course, please don't interpret it that way.}} Apples and Snapes Long Time, No See And yeah, I think it should. I usually still suffer insomnia every night and I believe that's 12am my time or somewhere around there since you're 8 hours ahead, so I think that should work.}} Can you Explain This to Me? I've heard old comments of you explaining that Katrina wrote an email to wikia explaining that she quit wikia or something. Any ideas of what it said and where did you hear it from? --Icecream18 22:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Josh, I was wondering if u could plz make me a sim profile pic. I've attached the pic of my sim here (sorry if the pic's crappy, I don't have a game capture or anything yet). Thnx �� Sim Request ♥ Hey, I have a sim request, do you still take them? Generally the same as the sim to the right except brown hair and this outfit: Can I also have it with the clapping emotion and ball bouncing one? --Icecream18 00:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC)